


Bones and Gold

by Queer_Logic (Forgotten_Logic)



Series: Of Goddesses and Forgotten Histories [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Inspired by the trailer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Logic/pseuds/Queer_Logic
Summary: Down in a chasm, below Hyrule’s once great castle, there is more than can be understood with simply looking.





	Bones and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so um, yeah  
> Been a while since I jumped into another fandom but here we are  
> I had a mighty need since that trailer was edgy and dark af I made me freaking happy

A new spirit awoken within them. Something ancient, something that time shouldn't have let pass but had. Emerald had etched his skin. A burn akinned to the ageless blue flame that had been lit far longer than Link had ever lived. 

But the hand that held him up as the ground fell away beneath their feet, grasped his carved flesh with runes that he could not read. Moving and morphing into new ones.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, worry in her eyes and fear in her voice. Nothing like this she had ever seen. Never seen her knight held by such a mysterious force above an open-mouth gorge. "Link, are you alright?"

Well, for one thing, they hadn't screamed in terror. The pain that had been had faded, as did the green etchings on his skin. The hand remained. Link remained in the air, air held with bone and gold.

They could hear something faint, over the echo of callapsed stones. 

_Fahh_... 

_Farrr_... That sounds familiar... Louder than before.

 _Farore!_ Goddess?

The hand spread forth above the chasm, Luminous Stones flinging themselves to this creature. Link covered his face and ducked his head, as if that would save him if a stone had collided with his head. They kept coming, building one after another from the arm's base, no part of it looked alive but somehow it _was_.

Link ears rang, radiant blue eyes burned with the blinding green light that grew to a fever pitch. He heard something, a _scream _, from who or what, he couldnt figure. All he knew, was that he felt like he was weightless again, light vanishing from his sights.__

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for giving this a read. Maybe consider a comment? Maybe what you hope for in the next game?


End file.
